My so called past
by PRIVATE
Summary: I just had to write this one. Omega plans to stop the creation of reploids by traveling into past. Zero goes back to stop and finds out a bit of his past. But just who is Axl! MMZ MMX crossover!
1. And so it begins

Had to write this

Disclaimer: You know what goes here.

* * *

The wind howls like voices of 100 years. 

But Zero didn't care.

Zero...The Legandary Hunter...was crying.

He didn't know why...But he just did.

Many thoughts entered his mind...Such as his past, X, Ciel, and the other gaurdians, etc.

True, he could chunks and peices of his past, but he didn't know the whole thing.

Ciel said that might be from hibernation sickness, and that he would gain all of his memories soon.

But that was then. This is now.

**Flash.**

The alarms! The whole base was thrown into a panic.

After flashing ten times, the lights stopped flashing and the screeching of sirens turned treble.

**"Attention! Zero! Please report to the conference room! It is of the utmost urgency"** The speakers died out after that.

But Zero was already gone.

* * *

In the conferance was a scientist. She was pacing around. The threat of Omega's new attack was scaring her to the point where she couldn't sit still. When she turned the other direction she was confronted by Zero. 

"Zero! When did you get here"

"Why so jumpy, Ciel"

"Omega..."

Zero's eyes narrowed at the sound of his name, but he managed to keep his tone of voice the same. "He's attacking..."

"It's different this time...He's attacking the past."

"What"

"He wants to stop reploids from ever being created. We were able to track down the coordinates of where he went to. With this information, we can send you back to stop him."

"Good. Then I'm going."

"And I'm going too."

"Ciel...!"

"It would be a good chance study more about reploids, and Omega won't know that I'm there so he can't hurt me."

Zero sighed. He knew she was right, but he still didn't like the idea of it. He quickly grabbed his coat (from MMZ2) and made it to the lab where the machine was. He saw that Ciel was dressed in casual attire. A pink T-shirt and blue jeans with white tennis shoes.

Ciel turned on the machine. It whirred but when it was done it created an orb twice Zero's size. The orb was noting more than colors and light blending together but the colors never mixed.

"Ready, Ciel" Ciel nodded and grabbed Zero's hand. They finally stepped into the orb.

**Ziiiiiiieeeeaaaaaarreeeeekkkk!**

The colors in the room swirled and a high screaching noise could make anyone feel like their head would explode. Ciel couldn't take the noise any longer. With a gasp, she fainted.

Zero too was about to pass out but he stayed awake.

For what seemed like hours, images starting flashing before Zero's eyes.

Most of them made no sense at all. Like seeing a silloute of an elderly man with grey, spikey hair. That laugh of his made Zero shiver.

There were some of a person clad in green and wearing goggles. His smile was bright and cheerful.

And then there was two images that struck him as familiar but he couldn't recall. One was of a man, about seven feet tall, wearing a coat with spikes sticking out of it and had a military hat of some sort. His face was shrouded in the shadow that the hat casted, making him look even more scary than he already was. And that beam saber that he was carrying wasn't helping either.

The next one was the one that had struck him the most. It was a female reploid wearing a blue dress with a red hat covering the top of her head. She had shappire blue eyes and had chestnut brown hair.

Zero heart stopped. He felt a moisture on his hands.

Blood...

It was too much for him.

He passed out.

* * *

Yeah. I'm done. I promise this will get better, I would atleast like three reviews. Readers are a writer's motivation ya know.

I'm sorry this chapter is so squished together but the site won't let me get away with spacing my sentances.

Kudos to those who could guess who all of the people I described are!

-PRIVATE


	2. The new place

-

-

Hello everybody! Due to viruses on my computer, I have to borrow one. So please pardon the lack of updates on any of my stories.

**Warp Ligia Obscura**

No worries. This chapter will make more sense.

**RandyPandy**

Hooray for you! Yes you did get them right! I just put Douglas in there because he's going to star in one of my upcoming fics. This isn't really time travel, as you will see in the story.

**Khilai**

Thanks! The story got messed up pretty bad when I was fixing some mistakes on the preveiw thingie. (I forgot what it was called) Nice to know that you like my fic.

**The anonymous person of who everytime I type in your name, it always vanishes when I save.**

I think I'm psycic because you're the 4th person to say that. (arkward silence) Anywaaaaaaaaaaaay, thanks! It's nice having writing fics that people enjoy!

-

-

So this chapter is for you guys!

-

So where we left off, Omega opened a portal and went in it, so he could ensure the peace of humans by stopping reploids from ever being created. Ciel was able to get the coordinates that he used so she could send Zero to stop him. Zero agreed, but wasn't too willing to let Ciel go with him. Ciel finally convinced him by saying that her safety was assured. But in the portal, we find our heroes out cold.

* * *

-

-

-

The ball of light appeared two feet off the ground and merely floated there for five seconds before dropping Zero and Ciel with a thud and disappearing. Zero immediatley woke up and landed on his feet, in a crouching position, but Ciel wasn't too lucky.

-

"Awp! I'm up!" Said the startled Ciel. The first thing she noticed was her settings. "Woah...What happened here?"

-

They seemed to be in the middle of downtown, but what got their attention was the conditions it was in. The buildings were badly damaged. No life was visible.

-

Zero smelt the air.

-

-

-

Blood.

-

-

-

-

-

Strange...It was so familar with him. There were no bodies around, but Zero smelt the casualties. This smell...It was almost intoxicating...But a familar sound got him out of his trance.

-

"More like what's happening." Zero said as he picked up Ciel and dashed off, dodging the ball of incoming plasma.

-

Zero placed Ciel behind a piece of giant rubble and went turned his attention to the one who fired at him.

-

By the looks of it, it was a reploid. But the reploid was an old model. His red, glowing eyes was a distinct feature that caught Zero's attention. "Protecting a human. How pathetic! You must be a hunter! Prepare to die!"

-

The word 'hunter' rang a bell, but Zero didn't have enough time to think about it. The reploid charged his buster as he aimed at Zero. But the reploid didn't get to, due to his head getting blown off.

-

"Hey! Are you okay?" A reploid asked. He had navy blue armor with red stripes running on it. He twirled his dual pistols as he awaited an answer. He had bright red hair and eyes so veridean, they could an emerald to shame.

-

Zero simply nodded.

-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Zero could recognize that scream anywhere.

-

"Ciel!" Zero dashed off, leaving the other reploid behind, to the spot where he had left her. The said person had her back against the rubble, in fear of of an on coming reploid;very much like the one that was destroyed before.

-

Zero activated his infamous Z-Saber and sliced the reploid in half. The reploid's half exploded. Zero got in front of Ciel to shield her from the shrapnel that was coming towards her.

-

"Zero!" Ciel shouted. The said reploid blacked out from one peice that hit him hard on the head.

_-_

_Ugh..._ Zero opened his eyes. The smell of blood was gone, and now a new smell was in his nose. _Linen?..._ He sat up to observe his surroundings better. He was no longer in the dangerous area that he had grew acustomed to in such a short time. By the white walls, the soft hum of machinery, a docter watching him fro any problems, he figured he was in a hospital or a medical ward of some sort.

-

"Ciel...Where is Ciel?" Zero asked.

-

The docter was wearing a lab coat, but that didn't stop Zero from telling that he was wearing armor underneath. The docter was a reploid with purple armor, eyes, legs, and arms. "Ciel?"

-

Zero got up from the bed that was under him and stood up. "She's a girl with blonde hair and wearing a pink shirt." He paused to notice they did not remove his cloak, but that his Z-saber was gone. "And where is my sword?"

-

"Ah yes. We took that away from you for safety reasons. You are free to have it back." The docter pointed to a the bedstand to Zero's right. "As for your friend," He pointed to the door. "you will find her in the waiting area."

-

Zero nodded and gave him a silent 'Thanks' before leaving to the said place. After some wandering around, Zero started to get lost. Who would've guessed that place would've been so big? And the worst part is that he doesn't even know where he is. _Damn..._

-

Even more walking, still nothing that seemed like a place that you would wait in. And then Zero got to point where he didn't even care where he was going. And then it happened...

**-**

**SLAM!**

-

Since Zero was smaller than the reploid he had bumped into, he fell on the floor.

-

"Hey!" The reploid he had bumped was speaking to him in a annoyed fashion. But what cuaght Zero's attention was the hair. It was huge! it reached down to his ankles! But then again his hair did the samething. But there was something vaguely familar about him. His helmet was crimson red, with a large, green jewel implanted in the middle of it, beautiful enough to make the prettiest emerald turn green**er** with jealosy (A/N 1. Pardon the horrible pun. 2. I can't spell good so forgive me if I mispell jealosy.)

-

And then was the rest of his armor. He had nice gold trimmings on his legs, which reached all the way up, until they were about a decimeter from the knees. And there was also what appeared to be suspiciously placed jewels on his chestplate, but Zero, who knew it was a male, didn't pay much attention to them.

-

Suddenly, Zero's head started pounding. Odd, he didn't hit his head, so why is it hurting? Before he had anymore time to contemplate on the subject, random things entered his mind. Zero shuddered and clasped his head the random recollections flowed. He felt like he was going to pass out. AGAIN.

-

"Hey! Are you all right!" But hearing the other reploid's voice caused even more things to rush in Zero's head. He mannaged to stay awake, but he needed to lie down. Badly.

-

* * *

Okay, in my oppinion, this chapter didn't come out as I wanted to. But then again, I was pretty damn sleepy when I wrote this. Pardon the cursing. I just used it to empahsize my point.

I would like reviews please! Constructive critism is also good! And all flames will be mocked and jeered at!

-

-

Till next time!

-


End file.
